vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Rupture
Rupture is a rogue finishing move that inflicts a bleeding wound on the target, working as a DoT.'' Rank Table * Note to use the below, multiply the coefficient by the number of combo points and add that to the base dps value. Which will result in the actual dps per combo point for that rank. Notes Previously, rupture was a static damage finishing move that offered the same DPS no matter how many combo points were saved up -- additional combo points only extended the duration of rupture. The prevalent strategy was to gauge how many seconds left your target had to live, and to only use enough combo points to match it. However, rupture was overhauled to improve its scalability and make it a more attractive ability for end-game use. Rupture now increases damage and duration per combo point used, for example: * Rupture (Rank 1) with 1 combo point will deal 40 damage over 8 seconds, which calculates to 10 damage per tick (5 damage per second) * Rupture (Rank 1) with 5 combo points will deal 144 damage over 16 seconds, which calculates to 18 damage per tick (9 damage per second) A 5 combo point rupture at rank 1 is an 80% damage increase from 1 combo point, and lasts twice as long. Rupture also factors in a percentage of your total attack power as bonus damage that is spread out over the duration of your rupture, for example: A rogue with 1000 attack power using a 5 combo point (rank 7) rupture will do 1000+240 damage over 16 seconds, which is an additional 30 damage per tick. The bonus damage from your attack power scales based on the number of combo points on the target as outlined in the damage calculation table below. Related Items *The 5 piece bonus of the Madcap's Outfit armor set reduces the energy cost of Rupture by 5. Damage Calculation Formula The rough formula for rupture(rank 7) damage is: 1pt = Attack Power * 0.04 + 324 2pt = Attack Power * 0.10 + 460 3pt = Attack Power * 0.18 + 618 4pt = Attack Power * 0.21 + 798 5pt = Attack Power * 0.24 + 1000 an interesting side effect is the damage per tick 1pt x 4 ticks at = Attack Power * 0.01 + 81 2pt x 5 ticks at = Attack Power * 0.02 + 92 3pt x 6 ticks at = Attack Power * 0.03 + 103 4pt x 7 ticks at = Attack Power * 0.03 + 114 5pt x 8 ticks at = Attack Power * 0.03 + 125 Talent improvement *Serrated Blades increases the damage of your Rupture by 10%, 20%, or 30%. *Master of Subtlety increases damage of the opener and attacks in the next 6 seconds by 4%, 7%, 10%. *Surprise Attacks makes Rupture unable to be dodged. *Blood Spatter increases the damage of your Rupture by 15% or 30%. Glyphs *Glyph of Rupture increases the duration of rupture by four seconds, adding two more ticks to the DoT. Tips and tactics *Save this for longer fights, or fights against highly-armored opponents. Don't waste combo points extending the duration for longer than the fight is likely to last. *Be careful of using any DoT-type attacks, as it commits you to the fight in that many Crowd Control abilities will be broken by the damage it causes. *The Hemorrhage talent/ability will not add damage to Rupture (or any other DoT). *As of patch 2.4, skeletal and non-corporeal undead (such as wraiths), elementals and mechanical creatures are now susceptible to bleed effects. *Works well against other rogues who may use vanish to escape, since any damage removes stealth. Patch changes * External links Category:Rogue abilities